Treacheron
Treacheron appeared in 1999 TV series called Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Treacheron was the second general of Scorpius's army and a monster driven by a honor code (not unlike Villamax or Loyax after him). He wore a white and blue outfit with manta ray-like wings as a partial cape behind him and wielded a samurai sword. Prior to his service to Scorpius, Treacheron was known as the arch-rival of the Magna Defender. 3,000 years ago, he had beaten the Magna Defender and imprisoned him within the planet Mirinoi for centuries. After Furio's destruction, Treacheron was appointed the general position and at Scorpius' request, he was sent to find the Lights of Orion. On one occasion, Treacheron was convinced by Trakeena into taking her to the Terra Venture to find the Lights of Orion and battle the Rangers. He complied, despite knowing that Scorpius would be angry about it. When they were attacked by the Red Galaxy Ranger, he returned her to the Scorpion Stinger despite her protests. He was later forced to explain himself and he lied that Trakeena had followed him without his permission. When the Lights had finally been found, Scorpius sent Treacheron and Destruxo to retrieve them. Impostra, disguised as Treacheron, tricked Destruxo into absorbing the power of the Lights, and Scorpius, believing that Treacheron had betrayed him, confined Treacheron to a cell. Treacheron swore to make whoever had done this to him pay dearly. The Shark Brothers informed him that it was Trakeena that had set him up. Treacheron arranged some payback. He told Trakeena about the location of the Silver Goblet, then escaped and set up an ambush for her. Treacheron would have slain her, but the Rangers interrupted but during this he wounded Leo. Later when the four remaining rangers fought him again and were losing, Leo returned and together the Rangers used the Lights of Orion to temporarily incapacitate the Shark Brothers. Treachron decided to reclaim his honor by destroying the Rangers and challenged Leo to a one-on-one battle to the death to the shock of the Shark Brothers. Leo and Treacheron battled each other and Leo eventually gained the upper hand when he caught Treacheron's sword in his Power-Up Claw as Treacheron attacked. Leo then took advantage of the moment to shatter the sword with his the butt of his Quasar Saber. Leo then charged his claw and Quasar Saber and struck down Trecheron. Badly injured but not dead yet, Treacheron continued on despite Leo's requests to stop. Leo blocked the blow Treacheron aimed at him with the remains of his sword then struck Treacheron across the chest with his Quasar Saber in a single blow. In his weakened state, Treacheron was unable to survive the blow and was destroyed. Treacheron was later resurrected by Hexuba in The Lost Galaxy, but was destroyed by the new Magna Defender. See Also * Samurai General Budoh Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Power Rangers Universe